


Thank You

by ariawrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, emma swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariawrites/pseuds/ariawrites
Summary: Response from a prompt from hayniac-princess on Tumblr involving Killian getting his hand reattached by Emma and the first thing he does is take her face in his hands and kiss her...not my finest work probably and quite short but enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is what I wrote as a short response to hayniac-princess's prompt about Killian getting his hand back and Emma attaching it and the first thing he does is take her face in his hands and kiss her. After Neverland obviously. 
> 
> Originally posted on FanFiction and literally the shortest thing I've ever written. Ever.

Emma and Killian left 's shop, their purchase in a plain wooden box, because seeing them walk down main street with a severed hand was liable to freak a few people out. "Where shall we go lass?" Killian asked her as they ambled along the street, eyeing the box in Emma's hands. "I have an idea….follow me". Cradling the box in one arm, she took hold of his hand and started pulling the bemused pirate along the street, a smile lighting up her features.

A short walk later Emma slowed down as they approached the docks. "Lass?" Killian asked, confused. "You'll see" Emma laughed at his expression and tugged him along. It wasn't until they where on the Jolly Roger that Killian understood her intent. "It was here wasn't? I remember you showed me back in Neverland, when you told me what happened" Emma said softly, squeezing his hand. "Aye lass" Killian whispered as he stared at the deck of the Roger. "I figured it was fitting to do this in the exact spot you lost your hand in the first place. Come full circle, a new beginning where so much ended" Emma watched him as she spoke, spotted the pain flash briefly in his expression.

"You ready?" Emma asked after giving him a minute with his thoughts. "Aye" Killian inhaled deeply as he looked up. Emma took his hand out of the box, then watched as he removed his Hook and attachment, baring the naked stump to her, a look of vulnerability in his eyes. Taking hold of his arm with one hand, Emma touched the severed hand to his stump. You can do this, Emma thought, giving Killian a reassuring smile. As hand met stump, a golden light shone out, so blinding Emma had to look away. When Emma looked back she saw Killian staring at his newly reattached hand.

"Did I do it right?" Emma asked with a nervous laugh. Killian just stared from her to his hand in wonder, before striding forward, taking her face in his hands and lowering his mouth to hers. Emma could feel his thumbs brushing her cheekbones as they kissed deeply, a sweet, tender kiss. A thank you.


End file.
